<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodnight Moon by blue_pointer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127553">Goodnight Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer'>blue_pointer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Glorious Retelling [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arcane texting, Canon Timeline, Depression, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Manipulation, Episode: c01e048 Into the Frostweald, Flirting, Fluff, Goodnight Moon, Jarett is so cool, Jealousy, M/M, Making Rocky Horror references is so satisfying, Mutual Masturbation, POV Vax'ildan, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Quests, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Teasing, Vaxmore, Worry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy bedtime with Vax and Gilmore. When your lover is a wizard, distance isn't as much of a relationship barrier as it could be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Glorious Retelling [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodnight Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Vox Machina prepared for sleep on the outskirts of Westruun, Vax made his way upstairs from Scanlan’s library. Vex’ahlia had given him a lot to think about. And, funny enough, what she’d said just now about the Raven Queen had sounded a lot like what Gilmore had been saying. Vax almost wondered if they’d been talking to one another. But, no. That wasn’t possible. Which probably just meant that they were right. Hearing the same advice from his twin had helped; Vax was starting to feel a bit better. </p><p>Back in his own room, he double checked that there were no eyes peeping from the eyeholes in the portrait of Scanlan before getting ready for bed. This time, the Deathwalker’s Ward came off a bit easier. Maybe it just took practice. Finished, Vax climbed into bed and took out his parchment, unrolling it in his lap. “Gilmore...Just so you know, Pike made it safely. In case you were worried.”</p><p>
  <em> My darling boy. I had little doubt, but it’s good to hear, all the same. </em>
</p><p>Vax could read the affection in the words, and it made him want to curl up with Gilmore and spoon. He could almost smell the incense and spice of the mage’s robes. “We’ve decided to wait on Westruun and head into the Frostweald to hit a troop of orcs that’s been terrorizing the refugee camp.” </p><p>
  <em> There are all sorts of unpleasant creatures in the Frostweald. Please take care. </em>
</p><p>“I think we can handle a few orcs,” Vax said.</p><p>
  <em> It’s not the orcs I worry about, dearest. </em>
</p><p>“Okay, fair enough. And after that, we have to find the sphinx’s mate.”</p><p><em> I think you skipped a step, my love. A sphinx? </em> </p><p>Vax tried to think. Had he really not told Gilmore that part? “Oh, we talked to Osysa in Vasselheim. Under the Slayer’s Take. She’s the one who told us about the Vestiges. She said we have to find her mate and learn his name.”</p><p>
  <em> I can’t say I like the sound of this. Have you ever come up against a sphinx before? </em>
</p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Vax reassured him. “How hard could it be?” </p><p>
  <em> Very. And I worry about you.  </em>
</p><p>“No.” Vax shook his head. “I’m supposed to be worried about <em> you </em>. You’re the one who’s injured.” </p><p>
  <em> I’m quite well, I assure you. </em>
</p><p>“Well enough for me to keep my promise when we get back?” Vax wiggled his toes under the blankets in anticipation. </p><p>
  <em> That depends. When are you coming back? </em>
</p><p>“I talked with Vex’ahlia tonight. She agrees with you that I should accept my role with the Raven Queen and not be afraid of it.” </p><p>
  <em> She’s a clever one. </em>
</p><p>Vax grinned. “She is.” He lay back, starting to really feel the exhaustion set in. “Soon,” Vax said. “You thought I wasn’t going to answer, didn’t you?” </p><p>
  <em> You’re quite good at avoiding things you don’t wish to talk about. But don’t feel you have to come back on my account. </em>
</p><p>The undertone to those words told Vax he’d messed up. “You’re upset.” </p><p>
  <em> I’m not upset. But I do miss you. Jarett has been keeping me company, but it’s not the same.  </em>
</p><p>Vax sat straight up in bed. “Jarett? Why is Jarett--why?” Jarett was even cooler than Kash. How many rivals was Vax going to have to overcome here?</p><p>
  <em> I think he’s homesick.  </em>
</p><p>“Oh. You mean for Marquet.” Vax began to relax a little bit.</p><p>
  <em> No, dearest. For my big, glorious cock. </em>
</p><p>Hello, tension. “That’s not funny.”</p><p>
  <em> How do you know I was joking? </em>
</p><p>“I don’t. But if you are, please stop teasing me. I’m feeling…I’m feeling fragile. And a little weird. You know Vex’ahlia is in lust with him, don’t you?”</p><p>
  <em> I did not, in fact. Interesting. Why hasn’t she acted on it, I wonder.  </em>
</p><p>“Oh...probably because he’s the help. She did kiss him once, I think. And she’s constantly giving him money.”</p><p>
  <em> That does sound serious. Very well, perhaps--for sweet Vex’ahlia’s sake--I won’t seduce Jarett after all. But don’t you make me wait too long. </em>
</p><p>“I promise.” If nothing else, Vax needed to go back and observe just what was happening between Gilmore and Jarett. “I love you.” He curled on his side, feeling insecure in a way he hadn’t since they’d left Vasselheim. </p><p>
  <em> You are the only one I think of. But I grow heartsick thinking of you when you’re away for long periods.  </em>
</p><p>Vax had never missed anyone like that before. Or was that what he was feeling right now? The thought scared him a little. “I’m sorry to be away so long.”</p><p>
  <em> Don’t be sorry. Just know that I love you and I want you, but I know there are destinies you must fulfill.  </em>
</p><p>“And what does Jarett think?” Vax asked, now feeling jealous and moody. </p><p>
  <em> Jarett thinks my feet never touch the ground and I am far too good for any mortal man.  </em>
</p><p>“I think I agree with Jarett.” It didn’t sound like he’d won Gilmore’s heart, at least. So there was that.</p><p>
  <em> I suppose some god’s champion will have to come claim me, then. </em>
</p><p>“If he’s worthy,” Vax said, feeling depressed.</p><p>
  <em> He’s very worthy. And he promised me. </em>
</p><p>“He did, didn’t he?” Gilmore wouldn’t have said he missed Vax if he didn’t. Vax knew Gilmore had been telling the truth; Gilmore loved him and wanted him. All of this--having someone who cared about him and missed him when he was gone--was just so new. It was overwhelming.</p><p>
  <em> Yes, he did. Now. Before you work yourself up to a proper sulk...push the sheet down for me? </em>
</p><p>Vax suppressed a grin. “I don’t know if I should.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh, you should. </em>
</p><p>“What about Jarett?” </p><p>
  <em> Jarett doesn’t get to see this. It’s just for me. </em>
</p><p>Vax rolled over, offering a scryer’s eye view of his backside. “But what would he say?” </p><p>
  <em> I don’t know. He might be scandalized. He seems a bit more conservative than you and I.  </em>
</p><p>“Does that mean he won’t put out?” </p><p>
  <em> I haven’t the faintest. I’ve never asked. Why, do you think I should? </em>
</p><p>“Fuck no.” Vax could feel that tickle of Gilmore’s laughter in his head again.</p><p>
  <em> Well then. </em>
</p><p>He proceeded to touch himself with a vengeance. If Gilmore wanted a show, Vax was going to give him one. See what he thought of Jarett after <em> this</em>. “What are you doing when you watch me like this?” he asked, hips rocking slowly. </p><p>
  <em> What do you think I’m doing? </em>
</p><p>“Gods, I hope you’re doing what I would do to you if I were there.” </p><p>
  <em> I’m not quite as flexible as you are, my darling. </em>
</p><p>“Okay, just tell me if this is doing anything for you.” </p><p>
  <em> It’s doing quite a lot for me, actually.  </em>
</p><p>“Does it make you hard when I do this?” And Vax did something new, touching himself in a way that he didn’t tend to do when he was alone. </p><p>
  <em> Yes.  </em>
</p><p>“How much do you miss me?” </p><p><em> So unfair. </em> </p><p>“If I keep going, will you come?”</p><p>
  <em> Yes. But I’d like it better if you were here, watching me. </em>
</p><p>Vax paused, perking up. “Is there a way for me to see you, too?”</p><p>
  <em> Once I’m fully healed.  </em>
</p><p>“Damn. Please get better soon!” Vax couldn’t take it anymore, and it had only been three days.</p><p>
  <em> You come back here soon.  </em>
</p><p>“Tell me again all the things you’re going to do to me.” And Gilmore did, making Vax come faster than he’d planned to; and it would have been better if he were not alone. “I want you,” Vax whined, missing the way they would cuddle afterwards as much as he was missing the glorious cock in question. </p><p>
  <em> Kill the orcs and find that sphinx, then. I’ll be waiting. </em>
</p><p>“Okay.” Vax whimpered, rolling on his side and curling up with an extra pillow. </p><p>
  <em> Good night, my moon.  </em>
</p><p>“Good night, you sexy bastard.” Vax bit his pillow in frustration. Not being able to go back to Whitestone every night <em> sucked. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>